


Varga Girl

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, George Washington - Freeform, Humor, Steve and pin ups, Triple Drabble, Varga girl, pin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it?" Steve asks, accepting the paper.</p><p>"A Varga girl," Morita says, appearing at Steve's elbow. "We thought you'd like it, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varga Girl

Steve eyes Bucky's lazy grin and the roll of paper in his hand. "That smile never bodes well."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky asks, grinning more.  
  
"Last time you looked like that," Steve says, "we got kicked out of a diner in Queens."  
  
"That was one time!"  
  
"One time in the last year, you mean."  
  
"Can it," Bucky says, laughing and pushing the roll at Steve, "and take your damn present."  
  
"What is it?" Steve asks, accepting the paper.  
  
"A Varga girl," Morita says, appearing at Steve's elbow. "We thought you'd like it, though."  
  
Steve eyes them. "You know how I feel about those sort of pictures."  
  
"Oh, I know," says Bucky. "I've been living with you for how long?"  
  
"Long enough," Steve says, his voice reproving.  
  
Bucky rolls his eyes and snatches the paper to show it to Steve, who says, 'It's George Washington. A dame dressed up as George Washington."  
  
"A pin up dressed as George Washington," Bucky said helpfully. "One you can hang in your bunk without offending your sensibilities."  
  
"Like it?" Morita asks, smirking.  
  
Steve accepts the paper from Bucky. "Vargas's proportions are off, but she's pretty. So..." he says, and rolls it back up. "Yeah." Steve coughs and resolutely ignores the grins of his friends.  
  
  
  
  
 _Seventy years later:_  
"Didja ever have one of those Vargas girls posters?" Clint asks with a glint in his eye. "Or were they too racy?"  
  
"No," Steve says. "I had one."  
  
"Oooh," Tony says, appearing at his elbow and grinning delightedly. "Was it the George Washington one? I bet it was."  
  
"Well," Steve says, slightly embarrassed, "it was a gift."  
  
"So it was the George Washington one?" When Steve nods, Tony almost doubles up laughing. "Oh god," he says with a grin. "That one _would_ be perfect for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the Varga girl in question, for anyone unfamiliar with her.](https://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6nfddebkz1qhsqm1o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
